Africa and Back
by Beachbum912
Summary: AU Jackie joins Eric in Africa I do not own that 70's show or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

Eric Forman was suffering from being away from home and missing his family. He was teaching in Kenya and enjoyed teaching the children. He missed his friend and all the stuff they did together. He had been writing back and forth with Jackie of all people. She shared more information than his mom did. He called home about twice a month just to talk to his mom. He was trying to sleep since it was near midnight. Suddenly his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Eric, its Jackie!"

"Is something wrong with my parents?"

"No Eric they're fine. I just needed to talk with a friend."

"Oh ok, what happened and why not Donna?"

"Because Donna is part of the problem. They all are."

"Just tell me what happened please."

"Steven married a stripper and now everyone is being so mean to me. They have been making me cry for a week."

"Aww Jackie! I am sorry. I'll call mom tomorrow and yell at them for you. "

"No I just want to run away. Without you being around they have become assholes well accept Michael but he always with Brooke."

"Ok so you are leaving Point Place?"

"Thinking about it. I just don't know where to go or what I'll do."

"I have a crazy idea."

"What's that?"

"Come join me here. They are a number of different programs you could choose from. Hell I am getting college credit and being paid too."

"I don't know if I could do it. I mean it's just so far away."

"Hey I did it and I had no one going with me or in this case that would be waiting for me."

"Ok I'll do it. I got to sell my car and then I'll be on the way."

"Ok well call me and tell me when you're leaving. I will meet your plane in Nairobi. It's a long drive out to Mombasa but it is beautiful."

"Ok thanks for everything Eric."

They hung up and Eric passed out. Jackie was giddy. She was going to leave this town behind and those assholes. She started packing her stuff. She would sell the Lincoln at the dealership and buy her plane tickets tomorrow than call Eric and tell him she was on the way.

She went to sleep happy for the first time in weeks.

36 hours later Eric was waiting for Jackie to clear customs and see his sign he was holding. She had told him she was thinking of doing the nursing program or the teaching like him. Eric was nervous about having his friend join him. When did Jackie become his friend? She had been the devil and that annoying girl.

Oh well, he had yelled at Hyde and told him he was an ass for making Jackie cry. Hyde was like his brother but if he couldn't grow up and always treat women with respect than who needs him.

He had dumped Donna for picking a stripper over her best friend. Hell Jackie was more like her sister than a friend. They had lived together after Jackie's family fell apart. Her father was in jail and her mother was god knows where.

Jackie appeared from the Customs area and saw Eric. She gave Eric the biggest hug. "Glad to see you too Jackie!"

"I can't believe I did it! Your dad was shocked when I told him I was coming to join you. He drove me to the airport."

"I know I have to take care of you or I'll get a foot in the ass daily when I get home."

"How did you know?"

"I called mom for my weekly call. I dumped Donna and ripped into Hyde."

"You broke up with Donna?"

"Yeah, if she can't treat her unofficial sister better than she doesn't deserve me. Jackie we may have not been the closest out of the group but I would not have done what they did."

"Eric you are too sweet to say that but you and Donna are meant to be. "

"No Jackie if we were meant to be than she wouldn't have treated you like crap. Come on I got us a hotel room for the night. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Why in the morning?"

"Because it's not safe to drive at night too many animals hunting."

"Oh. Well then lead on Forman."

Taking Jackie's arm Eric said "Off we go!"

Eric had managed to get a room at one of the best hotels in Nairobi. It had a great view of the city and a good restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric and Jackie settled into the hotel room for the night. Eric was still pissed that Hyde and Donna could treat Jackie like a piece of garbage, yes she could be annoying but she had been friends with them for the longest time.

Jackie looked at Eric and said "Eric are you crazy? You broke up with Donna for her treatment of me. You need to call and apologize to her. "

"No Jackie! She and I are done. She can't treat people like that and keep my respect. Also I know about Randy. She was pretty much cheating on me. If she couldn't wait for me and on top of that treats her best friend like shit then who needs her. Hell Kelso and I talked and he is just as mad at those two as I am."

"You talked to Michael?"

"I didn't tell him you were coming. He was telling me how much he loves being a dad. He and Brooke were at my parents' house. Brooke seems nice. My mother loves their little girl Betsy. I hear you are the god mother."

"Oh god. Brooke is going to hate me."

"I doubt it. Just call her and talk to her. She will understand."

"Ok but Eric, I am freaking out at the moment. I came halfway around the world and forgot to tell one of best friends."

"Jackie, relax and take a deep breathe. You at least have me to help you with adjusting. I had nobody when I got here."

"Ok Eric. Thanks it's been a crazy couple days."

"Just wait until you see Mombasa tomorrow."

"I am excited. I expected a mud hut or something."

"No mud hut but a nice little what we would call a shack. It is very well built just doesn't look like much compared to American homes.

"Thank you again Eric. I would be stuck taking all those insults without you. This will be best thing that could have happened to me."

Jackie gave Eric a hug. Eric noticed she hadn't been crying all day and was laughing at things he said. He thought well the devil has changed for the better. They got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Point Place, Donna was beyond mad. That damn midget had disappeared and now Eric was defending her and had broken up with her. When she found Jackie, that little bitch was going to pay for breaking her and Eric up.

That afternoon Donna storms into the basement and see Hyde. "Where is that midget ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"I have no idea but I am going to get my revenge when I find her. Eric bitched me out yesterday. When the fuck did your boyfriend grow a pair?"

"How should I know? He broke up with me last night because of that bitch. I am going to pound her into the ground."

"Whatever!"

The two sat there and stewed in their own hatred of Jackie. They wondered where she had run off to. Maybe she was in Chicago with Kelso. They would go visit to make sure she wasn't there.

Donna heard Red upstairs and she was going to make Eric's life hell. She went upstairs to confront Red. She saw him in the kitchen and said "Red, that dumbass son of yours broke up with me over Jackie last night."

"Good! I am glad to see at least one of you dumbasses have grown up some. I like the loud one she isn't completely useless like the rest of you. But Eric told me he broke up with you because he knows about Randy."

"Well Jackie has gone into hiding and she is dead when I find her."

"Donna, get out of my house!"

Red smirked as Donna left the kitchen even madder than before. Eric was growing up in Africa and had stood up to Donna and Steven. He was a little proud of his son. He was worried for the loud one though. She had disappeared and nobody knew where she was. Red had grown to like Jackie since she helped him work on his car. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and tell people they were wrong. He hoped wherever she was that she was safe and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric and Jackie had woken up early and gotten on the road. Eric had said he wanted to get back and settled in before dark. Jackie was concerned by the fact Eric was worried about it getting dark. Was he scared of the dark?

Mombasa was a beautiful coastal city. Eric drove them to a small house structure and welcomed Jackie to his home, which was now their home.

The little four room hut was not much and was not at all decorated like Jackie would have liked. She was going to have to work on making it look nicer and Eric would have to deal. Jackie took the second bedroom and liked that the bed was at least a full bed. It wasn't much but it would be here home. She turned and smiled at Eric. He had been so welcoming and comforting to her, she hated that had been so mean to each other in the past.

"This is nice Eric. Maybe not really nice but I will make it better."

"Well you can change somethings but I don't want everything to pink and unicorns."

"I have grown up some since freshman year Eric!"

"Ok, before we change everything please talk to me about it first. We both have to live here."

"I will talk to you Eric but this place definitely needs a woman's touch and I am that woman."

Eric gave up and shrugged.

"Hey Jackie don't forget you wanted to call Brooke but wait until about midnight because it will be about 4pm back in Wisconsin. That or you can get up really early tomorrow and call."

"I never thought about the time difference, Thanks Eric!"

"Well I am going to call my dad and let him know you made it safe. I think he would fly here and put a foot up my ass if I didn't."

Jackie started laughing imagining Red getting off a plane kicking Forman in the ass and turning around and flying back.

"Hello?" Kitty answered the phone

"Hi mom!"

"Eric, how is everything sweetie?"

"Good! How is everyone back there?" Playing dumb because he isn't certain if his mom knows.

"Well we have had some craziness lately. Jackie has disappeared and I know you know that because Steven and Donna are mad at you. Why did you break up with Donna?"

"Because of Randy mom. She was all but cheating on me. Besides she ditched her best friend/ sister for a stripper. She isn't the same girl."

"Well I am sorry honey! Hang on your dad wants the phone."

"Dumbass, what is going on?"

"Everything is good dad! Jackie made it safe. I promise to take care of her until we get back."

"Good! I have to tell your mother because we moved the address for her here in case she gets any major mail."

"Want to talk to her dad?"

"Yes!"

"Jackie take the phone it's my dad."

"Mr. Forman?"

"Loud one, I can't keep this from Kitty. I am going to tell her where you are. She won't tell anyone. It's because we moved your mail here in case you getting anything."

"Ok Mr. Forman! Can you do me a favor please?"

"What now?"

"Can you give Betsy and Brooke a hug for me? I didn't do that before I left."

"I guess I can do that much for you. Only if you take care of Eric. I know he has been on his own for six months but he is such a dumbass sometimes."

"We'll watch out for each other. Thank you for everything Mr. Forman!"

Bye Loud one."

"Bye!"

Eric looked at Jackie. "Your dad wants me to take care of you."

"He made me promise to take care of you. What is he up to?"

"Well maybe he realizes it's just us over here so we have to at least be friendly if not friends."

"Well I would like to be your friend. I already lost two friends so it would be nice to have another friend."

"Well I already considered you a friend Eric. We may not have been close but why else would you invite me all the way to Africa?"

"True! Ok so not a new friend but a how about we talk and really get know each other since we haven't in the past. The crazy gang wouldn't have liked that."

"That's for sure! Wonder why?"

Eric and Jackie talked as he helped her get her room ready. He gave her some privacy to put her clothes away and he made dinner. She was shocked that he could cook. He actually made a decent meal. Thankfully the Europeans had been in Africa for a while so at least there was some stuff he could buy and cook. They sat around and talked about what Eric had been doing and Eric suggested she try both the teaching and nursing for a day and see which one see liked better.

About midnight Eric suggested Jackie call Brooke. Brooke answered "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, its Jackie!"

"Jackie, where the hell are you?"

"Before I tell you are you around anyone?"

"No Michael works until 8pm tonight. Betsy is here but she won't tell. So where are you? I have had Hyde and Donna looking for you today and they aren't happy people."

"Well if I tell you then you are sworn to secrecy as in you tell and I will have Mr. Forman put his foot up your butt."

"Ok I swear on Betsy's life I won't tell. Where the hell are you?"

"I am in Afirca with Eric. He invited me and I am going teach with him or earn a degree in nursing. It's a long story. Mostly to do with Donna and Hyde."

"Africa? Wow what caused this? If I don't know already."

"Donna and Hyde wouldn't give me any peace. I needed to get away and figure out my life. Eric offered to help and I took him up on it. I am sorry I didn't tell you before I left but I couldn't stay around there."

"I understand. Michael is pissed off at those Dillholes too! I mean Fez is still ok but he is Fez and there is a stripper so he is useless. But Donna should know better. Did Eric tell you…"

"Yes! He broke up with Donna. He knows about Randy too so it wasn't just me. He is being really sweet to me."

"Jackie are you crushing on Eric?"

"Well he has changed in the last six months but right now we both just need a good friend. Thankfully he is in his room right now. He has more muscles than I remember. "

"Send me a picture of him if you can."

"I will. I have him take one of me too. I am going to miss you and Betsy so much."

"We'll miss you too! I won't tell Michael but he will figure it out sooner or later."

"I know but I will send you a letter. I don't want to make the phone bill too high. Goodnight Brooke!"

"Night Jackie!"

Jackie hung up the phone and saw Eric had already locked up and gone to bed. Eric had told Jackie they had to get up around 7am to get ready and such. Jackie was feeling the effects of jetlag and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie really didn't want to get up and was trying to figure out when Eric got back. Then she remember she was in Africa. She eventually got ready and went with Eric to the little school where he was teaching.

Jackie was a hit with the little kids. Eric had been teaching 7-10 year olds math. Jackie wasn't as good at advanced math as Eric but she could easily do what they were teaching. Eric even let her lead the class for the afternoon.

Jackie had really enjoyed teaching these children math. They had stayed engaged and asked questions. Jackie could see why Eric like this so much.

When they arrived home that afternoon, Eric asked "What did you think Jackie?"

"I can see why you love teaching. Those little kids make it so worth it. I don't think I will do the nursing program at all. Just seeing those faces as they figured out the problems was amazing."

"I know Jackie. It's the main reason I have been able to stay here."

Jackie closed the distance between and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek. As she did she said "thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome Jackie. I just realized all day today we haven't been mean to each other once. I guess we just had to ditch the idiots to become true friends."

"Yeah and I had a great time hanging out with you all day."

They made a simple dinner together and worked as a team in kitchen. They ate and continued their banter as friends through dinner. They were sitting down to listen to some music when the phone rang. Eric answered it "Hello?"

"Eric honey, its mom. All your friends are out. Is she there? Your dad said she was going over there."

"Mom calm down. Jackie is right here. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes!"

Eric handed Jackie the phone. She had crossed the room with him when he answered the phone. Eric mouthed my mom to her.

"Mrs. Forman?"

"Oh Jackie it's so good to hear your voice. I was worried when you disappeared. Red has been on the warpath with Steven and Donna. If they anything about you then they get banished to basement for Steven or from the house for Donna."

"No offense Mrs. Forman but they deserve it and more. The only one of the gang that was nice to me after Hyde got married was Eric. It surprised me to no end but we have become good friends so something good happened."

"Well at least something good came of this. Eric won't tell me much about Africa, how is it?"

"It's very different but it's good. I am helping Eric teach. It's very rewarding. Even if it was only the first day."

They said their goodbyes. Jackie was worn out and told Eric she was going to make it an early night. Jetlag catching up with her.

Meanwhile in Point Place. Kitty was glad she got to talk to Jackie. Red came home and found Kitty in a better mood. "Talked to her didn't you?" he said.

"Yup" Kitty replied as she put a meatloaf in the oven.

Kitty kept humming and dancing around the kitchen. Donna came in the sliding door. Anger in her eyes. "Mrs. Forman, I need Eric's number. I have to talk with him and work out our disagreement."

"Sorry Donna, not happening! He told me not to give it to you. He broke up with you because you cheated on him and you abused your best friend."

"Jackie again! I hate that midget. Look I need to talk with Eric, so we can talk about us."

"No Donna. He doesn't want to talk to you. I talked to him earlier today. He is sounding happier than he has in a while. I am guessing because he isn't holding back on you because he knew about Randy three months ago."

"You told him?"

"No but someone did and it wasn't Jackie. Unlike you she was a true friend to you. Besides even though she and Eric aren't close she wouldn't want to hurt someone like that."

"Have you even met that BITCH?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW DONNA AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Donna beat a quick retreat. She had never heard Kitty that mad. Now she knew Fez had been right. Jackie had replaced Laurie as a daughter to the Formans.

Hyde was still fuming mad about Eric ripping into him and was bitching to Fez in the basement when Red walked down the stairs. Hyde quickly changed the subject. Red had to smile to himself that Hyde was still scared of him.

Kitty called down that dinner was almost ready. Red went back upstairs and Fez left. Kitty told Red what happened with Donna. Red had to laugh that Kitty pulled a Red Forman. Red enjoyed the fact Kitty verbally botch slapped Donna. Red had never been fond of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later, Eric and Jackie have got into a good routine. They have become very close friends but now Eric is feeling as if he wants more. They just arrived home and Jackie was making dinner. They took turns as to who cooked and who did the dishes. Eric watched Jackie as she cooked. He had come to enjoy watching Jackie.

His opinion of Jackie had changed as they spent more time together. Eric's attentiveness to Jackie had not gone unnoticed by the former cheerleader. She was enjoying the attention he gave her more than she wanted to admit.

Eric and Jackie's closeness started growing when Eric had written Donna:

 _Dear Donna,_

 _I know things ended badly between us. I had hoped that our love was meant to last forever. I know now that it was not meant to be. It took me coming to Africa to learn that. I want you to know I am not mad at you. I will always be your friend and love you like a friend. That being said we weren't meant for each other. It takes two to make a relationship work. I realized after coming to Africa that I was the one always giving in to what you wanted. It was because I just wanted you to be happy. I am not mad, upset, or sad about anything I did for you. Please go be happy and find your way in the world. I hope one day to be reading your articles from across the world. Please don't wait for me to come home because I would just disappoint you. I am closing the door on us. I know I seem as if I am being mean but I am not. Being mean would be to keep you on the hook until I get home. I am not certain when I will be home. I am enjoying my program and I am going to get a degree by staying longer. I came to get money for school but now I am earning my degree. Go on to school and move on with your life._

 _You're Friend,_

 _Eric_

Eric had gotten Jackie to read the letter to make sure it wasn't mean. That was when Jackie knew for certain that Eric was over Donna. Jackie had thought about seducing Eric but then why should she. She could see he was falling for her all on his own. Without the idiots from the basement to torment them Eric and Jackie's friendship grew each day.

One week after Eric watched Jackie cook. They came home from work and she went to cook dinner. Eric said "Jackie lets go out tonight! We have been working and cooking for two months. We need a night off."

Thankfully it was a Friday night and they didn't have to work tomorrow. Jackie's whole face lit up at the idea of going out. Jackie ran to her bedroom to find something to wear. She found a dress, it was a gorgeous purple spaghetti strap one. Eric went to his room and put on his only pair of khakis pants and a dress shirt.

When Eric saw Jackie come out of her room all he could do was whistle. Jackie looked drop dead gorgeous. Finally when Eric spoke. "Jackie, you have been a great friend these past two months but I have something to confess to you."

"What's that?"

Eric closed the distance between them and kissed Jackie like she had never been kissed. It was a knock your socks off kind of kiss and Jackie liked it.

"Wow Eric! Is that how you feel?"

"Yes!"

Before Eric could say anything else Jackie kissed him. She crushed his lips with hers. Eric responded and returned the kiss. Slowly he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it and pushed hers into his mouth. Eric let his hormones get the best of him and pushed Jackie up against the wall. Pinning her there and kissing her. Jackie was surprised by his boldness but decided it was good he was the one to make the moves. It meant he was finally becoming the man she knew he could be.

Eric stopped them a short five minutes later. Jackie said "I am glad we are on the same page."

"Oh yeah. I was nervous with doing that but I wanted to let you know how I feel."

"You certainly did but somebody said we were going out. Now we really have to go since I have a new man."

Eric couldn't argue with her. They headed out the door and to downtown Mombasa. They found a good place to eat. Jackie saw a dance club and dragged Eric there. Well that wasn't entirely true. Eric went willingly because he wanted to see Jackie happy. They danced to a few songs but mostly they didn't know them so they went to their own beat. Eventually they gave up and went home. Jackie was worn out from the week. She wanted to shower and crawl into bed.

Just not her bed. She wanted to take it slower with Eric than she had with Michael or Hyde. While she wanted to feel Eric hold her they weren't taking that step just yet.

Eric was the first in bed and was reading the latest Batman comic that Fez sent him. Fez could be counted on for sending Eric silly things like that. Eric didn't notice at first Jackie walk into his room. When he looked up from his comic there stood Jackie. She had stolen his star wars t shirt and pair of his boxers while he was in the shower. Eric's face told Jackie all she needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

While Eric and Jackie were out on their first date, Donna was reading Eric's letter. At first Donna was beyond mad. Eric was in a sense breaking up with her again. However, reading it a second time she realized this was Eric being Eric. Even though she had hurt him by cheating him, he just wanted her to be happy. Donna resolved to not be angry anymore. She had been angry since her mom left. Samantha was someone who could relate to her with her mom leaving. Oh my god I relating to a stripper. I ruined my best friendship and hurt the best man I know. What have I done?

Donna decided to take Eric's advice and go off to school next semester. She had to find Randy and talk to him. She wanted to go to NYU and leave Wisconsin behind and start over in the big city but not without Randy. He reminded her of Eric only he was bigger and stronger. She needed someone bigger than Eric she could easily dominate Eric. Maybe that's why she had always pushed him around.

Donna sucked it up and called Randy. Randy of course eagerly came over to see Donna. Donna told Randy all about Eric and how she had cheated on him with Randy. She wanted to make a fresh start with Randy.

Randy took in everything Donna was saying. He had no ties to Wisconsin. He actually was from New York by way of Iowa. He was born in Iowa but when his parents split he went to New York with his mom. He graduated high school and headed out for an adventure. He had intended on returning to New York when he was done.

Donna was excited that Randy was ok with going to New York. She told her parents what she wanted to do. At first they were shocked that she and Eric had broken up. They had always hoped they would be together forever. Her parents didn't want her to leave home but realized she was on her life journey and had to let her go. Just like Red and Kitty had let Eric go.

Donna decided to write Eric back:

 _Dear Eric,_

 _You are still a dill hole for how things ended between us. Of course I will be your friend. I guess I really had to know things were over between us before I could move on. You were my first love and probably the best guy a girl could want for a first boyfriend or maybe even her last boyfriend. I have decided to move on to NYU. I am applying and if accepted then Randy and I will move in with his mom on Long Island so I can go to school. He is a sweet guy and treats me well. You two would be friends if and when you meet. I am sorry if I hurt you but I guess we just grew apart. Find some happiness. Do you know where Jackie is? I need to apologize to her but nobody has seen or heard from her in a couple months._

 _You're friend,_

 _Donna_

Donna of course had to break the news that she would be leaving for school once she was accepted. Hyde, Fez, Kelso didn't take it so well. They were losing another friend. Not so much losing but another one was leaving the group. Kelso less so since he was generally busy with Brooke and Betsy. He of course was happy for his friend Big D.

Hyde's mood only got worse with announcement that Donna was leaving. He and Samantha were having issues and fighting almost all the time. Then came the announcement that Samantha was actually still married to someone else and she left. He was abandoned again.

Hyde started drinking more. His bitterness was driving away his oldest friends. Eventually Hyde was walking home one day when it started raining. He took shelter from the rain. He realized where he was, he was standing in a church. The padre approached him and said "Son I can see you are angry and turning to Alcohol to bury that anger. That won't fix your problem."

"What do you know about my problems?"

"More than you think. I was like you in my younger years. I am not saying you need to become a priest. But if you would like I would like to help you release that anger."

"How do you know I am angry?"

"Because I was you in my youth. You made a mistake and it keeps tormenting you. Let me help you as my pay it forward. A man named Leo helped me some 20 years ago. I see him sometimes in my church."

Leo had helped Hyde in the past but wasn't certain about having this Padre help him. He figured if Leo had helped him then he should let him try. "Fine Padre, give it a go!"

"I am glad you have decided to take my help young man. Now what I do will be different than what Leo did with me because you and I are both different than Leo and I were back then. Tonight I would like you to make a list of things that have happened to make you angry. I know you have better things to do but I must know so I can help."

"Fine Padre. I will be back tomorrow afternoon." Hyde didn't let him answer and headed back to the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric was beat from working and wanted to take a break but he knew he couldn't. He had to finish his commitment and have his degree. He had decided when they finished here he would go home to Point Place and teach. He didn't need a big city or huge bank account. All he needed was his family, well maybe not Laurie, and Jackie, the midget (yes he still called her that but she didn't mind usually because he used my midget). Eric had fallen hard for Jackie and the best part of his day now was seeing her smile. The best thing was she was smiling now more than he could ever remember.

They got home from teaching and Jackie went to cook and Eric went to get the mail. Eric found the letter from Donna. He was happy she had moved on and forgiven him and that she wanted to forgive Jackie. How would Donna write to or talk to Jackie? Where she wouldn't know where Jackie was or did Jackie care anymore?

Eric read the letter again and decide to let Jackie see it. He had no secrets from Jackie. Jackie said she would read it after dinner. She was almost done with making a simple dinner. Just some pasta salad and sandwiches. It was too hot to really have anything else.

Jackie and Eric had a delightful conversation over dinner. They were talking about their students and how they made them feel better when those kids succeeded. Finally Eric started cleaning up dinner and Jackie read the letter. She was beyond relieved that Donna was moving on. She feared that Eric might be tempted to go back to Donna if she really wanted him.

Jackie and Eric sat and talked about how Jackie could speak with Donna. The simple solution was just to have Donna go over to the Forman's and speak on the phone with Jackie. She wouldn't know where Jackie was. Jackie didn't want anyone else knowing where she was. She knew it wouldn't last forever but it was nice why it lasted.

Jackie decided to bit the bullet and call Point Place. Jackie got lucky and Mrs. Forman answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Forman, its Jackie. How are you?"

"Oh Jackie, I am good! Red is taking me out to dinner so I can't be too long."

"Is Donna there?"

"Let me check." Jackie heard Kitty yell down the basement stairs. Finally there was a voice "Hello?"

"Hey lumberjack! I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Jackie? Where are you?"

"Somewhere safe. I am happier than I have been in a long time."

"Very secretive all of a sudden. I wanted to apologize to you for my treatment of you after Eric left. I was a complete bitch. I am sorry about that."

"It's ok Lumberjack! I knew you wouldn't be that way forever just felt like it."

"Yeah Midget. I miss you, you need to come visit. I am leaving for school hopefully after the new year."

"That's awesome! Where are you trying to go?" She was playing dumb.

"I want to go to NYU! I need to spread my wings like Eric did. Well maybe not as far. Hell like you did. You are braver than anyone left here."

"Thanks Donna! Hey I gotta run but I will call or write you later. I may send the letters to Forman's so I can keep my privacy. They know where I am but I am not ready for everyone to know yet."

"That's fine. Seriously come visit soon!"

"Bye Donna!"

"Bye Jackie!"

Jackie looked at Eric and said "That went better than I thought it would."

"Yeah. She is going to be pissed again when she learns you are here with me. I know it but I hope I am wrong maybe she grew some."

"Yeah I am not certain how to tell her. I don't know if I will tell the gang until we are home."

"I am fine with keeping you to myself forever."

"Oh really my nerd. You want to keep me forever?"

"Yeah think you could handle that?"

"Maybe!" Jackie leaned over and kissed him.

Eric returned her kiss and pulled her onto his lap. They were a couple now. He was hers and she was his. They sat and listened to the latest record his mother had sent him. It was some ABBA record, Jackie had gotten to his mother. Eric didn't care he was happy listening to it because his girl was happy.

Jackie saw Eric looking at her, she knew he was happy because of his sappy look on his face. To tease him she said "Hey if you see something you like you should make your move young Jedi."

Eric had to laugh at that. She had used Star Wars to tease him. It was something Donna never did. She hated that movie. Why he didn't know. "I already made my move. That's why I have my midget."

"That's right my nerd and don't forget you are lucky to have me."

"That is for sure. I have the most beautiful woman on the planet all to myself."

Jackie's heart swelled, he called her beautiful for the first time. God was she lucky to have gotten him. "Yeah well I got the newest and best stud on the planet all to myself."

Eric had been working out by doing push-ups and sit-ups along with running. He had changed his body from being way too skinny to have a solid build and now Jackie was taking notice of him. That made him feel good. To show off his new body, he threw Jackie over his shoulder and carried her to their bed. She had stopped sleeping in hers and moved to his for the past two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric was never a risk taker, well other than coming to Africa or asking Jackie to join him. God was he glad he did that. But it had been a month since they had started dating and sharing a bed to sleep in. They hadn't as Kelso would say "Done it" but Eric knew that would happen when they were both ready. He wanted to make their relationship last. He wasn't certain what their next step was and that was scary.

Jackie was beyond happy that Eric was Michael and wanting to always do it. Eric was different and always thought of her first before himself. She liked that but felt bad because they almost always did what she wanted or at least things she liked. She saw that Empire Strikes Back would be coming to the movie theater and knew she was taking Eric. Star Wars was his thing but she had liked the first one enough but Eric had talked about it for weeks so she had to make him happy. She of course didn't tell him they were going. It was going to be their four month anniversary. Also it was her sixth month anniversary in Africa so definitely time to celebrate.

Eric was curious about what Jackie had planned for Friday night. She had said it was all about him but no hints as to what they were doing. Jackie had made a reservation at restaurant that made the best burgers in Mombasa. Jackie liked them but Eric loved a good burger.

Eric was beyond shocked when they arrived at the restaurant. Eric wouldn't let Jackie pay though which caused a small fight. Eric told Jackie that they were together and he would always pay for them to go out. She could plan and he would pay. She accepted his thinking, he was the man and his dad had taught him that a man always pays. Jackie wasn't a feminist like many girls her age. She could pay if she wanted but why make him feel like less of a man. It wasn't worth it.

She had already bought the tickets for the movie. Eric was shocked when she handed them to him. He gave her a kiss that made her weak kneed. God how did manage to do that to her all the time. She had never expected him to be such a good kisser.

Jackie at times during the movie hid her face on Eric's chest. She was cute when she got scared. She was angry when it was revealed that Darth Vader was Luke's father. How could that evil man be the father to such a sweet man?

Eric had paid attention to the whole movie without missing anything or what Jackie had been doing. She had watched the movie well except for the scary spots or what she consider scary.

Jackie had decided that they would take the next step in the relationship that night. She was giving herself to him fully and completely. There was no turning back.

When they arrived home, Eric went to brush his teeth and start getting ready for bed. Jackie went to her room. She still had some of her sexy lingerie and was going make Eric's eyes pop out of his head.

Eric had retreated to his bedroom, when Jackie went to brush her teeth. When he saw her walk in the door of the bedroom, it was like there was an angel choir singing. He tried to act like nothing big was happening but two things failed him. His eyes were popping out of his head as Jackie glided towards him and his erection was making a tent out of the sheets.

Jackie kissed Eric as she reached him. Just a simple peck on lips but it made Eric pull her to him and onto the bed. He devoured her lips and massaged her breasts. Soon the clothing was being tossed aside. Jackie welcomed Eric into her and locked her legs around his waist. Donna had told her he had like two moves and neither was good. Boy was she wrong or he had learned somewhere along the way. He made her feel things no other guy ever had and he lasted longer than the others.

While Eric and Jackie were progressing in their relationship Hyde was dealing with his problems. The padre was a nice guy and kept his promise to keep religion out of their conversations. The padre was proud that Hyde had left go of so much hate. He still had a ways to go but he was getting there. Now if he could just get him to deal with his issues with this Eric and this Jackie. Hyde was extremely mad at Jackie for what he thought was cheating on him. Eric he was mad at for stealing a girl away from him (Donna) and leaving him to go to Africa. Hyde's biggest issue was his abandonment by his parents. He was working with him and WB to help resolve that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hyde was struggling with trusting people. He had never really trusted anyone in his life. No one except Forman and Jackie. He trusted Forman because he was like a brother to him. Hyde was still mad Forman ripped him for his treatment of Jackie. How could he pick a girl over his brother?

Jackie was another story. She had been his lover. He had reacted badly to finding her in a hotel room with Kelso. It had been a misunderstanding and he knew that now. But now Jackie was missing and he was divorced sort of the stripper. God he had been so mean to her. He resolved to make amends to them.

Hyde approached Red and said "Red, I need to talk with Jackie. Do you know where she is so I can write her?"

"Steven, write her the letter and I'll mail it. Jackie doesn't want any of you dumbasses to know where she is. You idiots treated her like crap."

"I know and I am trying to make amends. I need to talk with Eric next time he call."

"Well if you are here then we will see if he wants to talk. Ok?"

"Alright Red!"

Hyde left the kitchen and headed for the basement. His sanctuary from the world. He started writing Jackie.

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _I am sorry I was an asshole to you. I was so mad after the hotel thing I couldn't think straight. Instead of facing my fears I ran away. I was even dumber by marrying or thought I was married to Sam. I wasn't actually married to her. She was still married to someone else. My treatment of you was unacceptable and I am sorry about that. Yes I actually mean that. You are first person I am apologizing to in my life. That is how much you mean to me. I just hope I am not too late!_

 _Steven_

Eric called home as scheduled on Saturday.

"Hey Dad!"

"Eric, how are you doing?" It was code that Red used when others where in the room. Red always checked on Jackie.

"Dad everything is good." Code back to tell Red that Jackie was good and to let Jackie know to be quiet.

"Eric, your mother isn't here but Steven wants to talk with you. Do you want to speak with him?"

"Sure Dad. We have to talk eventually. "

Eric waited and heard "Forman?"

"Hyde man how are you?"

"I am good. I wanted to apologize to you for being a dick. I know why I was so mad at you for leaving for Africa. It wasn't right man."

"Hyde its ok man. I know you weren't really mad at me. We're good man!"

"Glad to hear it Forman. I am hoping if I apologize to Jackie, she'll come home. I made a huge mistake with her and I got to get her back."

"Dude! I know how pissed Jackie was at you! I don't think she'll ever give you another shot."

Jackie was listening to Eric and knew the stripper was gone. She was not going back to Hyde. She would never be anyone's second choice.

"Forman, you don't know Jackie like I do. She can't resist me if I turn on the charms."

"Hyde, what happened to your wife?"

"We were never really married. She was still married to someone else."

"Sorry to hear that man. I have to get going man. It's really let over here."

Eric hung up and looked at Jackie. She said "It doesn't matter what he tries, I will never go back to him. I am with you now and forever Eric."

"Forever? I don't mind that at all. I plan on keeping you forever. I am never letting you go Jackie!"

Jackie couldn't believe it but she was still amazed at how Eric always made her feel so loved. She tackled him and began kissing Eric.

Eric couldn't believe his luck of having Jackie fall into his life. She was everything he ever wanted in a girl. She was smart, funny, and sexy as hell. While she was independent she was not a feminist. Jackie caught him staring at her. She didn't mind since he had given her what she wanted. Eric saw her looking up at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Jackie, how did I get you so lucky to have you fall into my life?"

"Eric, I am lucky one. You gave me a chance to find myself. I know we weren't the best of friends back home but I think it was the idiots afraid to have us make an awesome team."

"Ok so we are both lucky. Now let's get some sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later Hyde's letter arrived. Jackie didn't even want to read the letter but Eric insisted she read it. Jackie was pissed after reading the letter. She saw it as an attempt to get her back. She wished she could go down in that basement and bitch slap those damn glasses off his face.

Eric managed to calm Jackie down. She was safe from him or as Eric saw it he was safe from her. Jackie decided instead of calling this time, she was going to write back.

 _Dear Hyde,_

 _I forgive you for how you treated me. You have always reacted badly to issues. I am not coming home yet. I am happy where I am and NO I WILL NOT TELL YOU! I am not going to take you back either. That is exactly what your letter was, an attempt to get me back. I am moving on with my life and I suggest you do the same. We may one day be friends again but it will take time. I am glad you are trying to make yourself better._

 _Jackie_

Jackie let Eric read the letter. He made suggestions but Jackie insisted she would not change a word. She knew how to get her point across with Hyde. She would never call him Steven again. He was just a friend now.

A little over a week later, Hyde was handed Jackie's letter. Red had explained in order to keep her privacy all the envelopes are burned with her address on them. She wanted no one to know where she was.

Hyde read the letter and was even madder than he had been before. Jackie knew him better than he thought she did. He wanted to get her back even more now. She wanted to play that game he sure would.

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _I am sorry I hurt you that much. I would love to be your friend. I wish hadn't said those spiteful things to you. I can't take back what I said. I know you forgave me for that but I haven't forgiven myself. I may never forgive myself. You were the best thing that could have happen to me and I went and messed that up. I talked to Fez today and he is mad at you for leaving and not telling him. You never even wrote him to tell him you are ok. Kelso said you called his house a couple times._

 _Steven_

Hyde read the letter again and thought it was a piece of art. Soon Jackie would come home and he would turn his charms on her. His cot was cold without a girl to share it with. There was a commotion upstairs and he had to know what it was.

Red was sitting in his chair with Kitty sitting on the couch. Red heard Steven come up the stairs. He gave Red the sealed envelope to mail Jackie.

Red took the letter and said "Steven sit down. We just got some news and you need to tell you."

Steven sat down and waited to be told he was being kicked out or something. Red continued "Steven, there is no good way to say this so I will just tell you. The highway patrol was just here. WB and your sister were on their way here to see you. They got hit but a drunk driver in a dump truck. They didn't make it. I am sorry son!"

Steven Hyde was in shock. His real dad was dead. His mom had left him. He had no one in this world. God what a shitty day this was. Kitty didn't let him sit in a bad mood too long. She pulled him into a hug and said "Steven, we both love you and will always be here for you!"

Kitty was worried about Steven. He had been improving so much lately but now he was darker again. She had to fix this and make Steven happier again. But How? The happiest she had ever seen Steven was when he was dating Jackie. Kitty decided to write Jackie.

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _I hate to write you. Steven has suffered a rough lost. WB and Angie were killed by a drunk driver today. He was just starting to get to a better place. Please come home and help me keep him from going to that dark place again. Jackie I wouldn't ask this but you were the only one to make him smile._

 _Love,_

 _Kitty_

When the mail arrived Jackie read Hyde's letter first. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her feel guilty about leaving. Why was he trying to get her back? Jackie had decided she was not going back without Eric. She was in love with him. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She wanted to have his children and raise them together. If you had told her eight months ago that she would be with Eric and dreaming of having his children.

Jackie read Kitty's letter next. She felt her stomach drop. She cared for Hyde and didn't want bad things to happen to him but she was not going back. She showed Eric. Eric was happy Jackie wasn't leaving but he was worried about his friend. They decided to call home.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric called home. Kitty answered the phone. "Mom calm down please. Is anyone home?"

Kitty checked and no one was home. "No Eric! I am here by myself."

"Ok here is Jackie!"

"Mrs. Forman, I can't come home. I am happy here. I need to stay and finish this and earn my degree just like Eric is."

"Jackie, please Steven needs you."

"Mrs. Forman, I don't love Hyde anymore. Do I care for him? Yes, he is my friend. He is trying to get me back and I am never going to be with him again." She looked at Eric like we have to tell her. Eric just nodded at Jackie.

"Mrs. Forman, I am not coming home to Hyde. I have fallen in love while I was in Africa with the best possible man there is."

"Oh Jackie, an African?"

"No Mrs. Forman! Eric!"

"My Eric?"

"Yes Eric! He is my future, he treats me with more respect than any other man I have been with."

"But you two hated each other!"

"I wouldn't have come all the way to Africa if I hated him. We just never got to get know each other. We suspect the group didn't want us to be true friends. We have been dating for six months now. We didn't want to tell anyone until we were certain. I am certain he is the one for me. Besides he likes my bossiness."

"Ok well I didn't know Jackie. Let me talk to him please."

Handing the phone over to Eric she gave him a kiss that would have killed him six months ago. Instead he returned it and held her hand. "Hi mom!"

"Eric, why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

"Because mom, we wanted to be certain. And we are!"

"Alright Eric! I can't tell your father, it might give him another heart attack."

"Ok mom! I will call on Saturday as normal."

"Bye Eric!"

"Bye mom!"

Eric turned to Jackie, who was tying her shirt up and revealing her flat stomach and showing more than enough cleavage. "God Jackie, you are the most amazing woman ever!"

"You know the right things to say to a woman. Now why don't you show me how amazing?"

Eric gave a kiss like no other she had received not even from him. God it was hot. Her knees gave out on her and if he hadn't been holding her then she would have been on the floor. Eric noticed he was holding her and simply lifted her higher off the ground. Jackie wrapped her legs around Eric.

Jackie woke a short time later in Eric's arms. She felt safest there. He had changed since coming to Africa. He had muscles and worked out daily. He could do 100 push-ups without really trying, it got to where in order to make it harder on himself he would get Jackie to sit on his back while he did them.

Jackie loved when he held her after they made love. Eric stirred at that moment. She watched as his bright green eyes opened and found her face. Eric saw her looking at him. He could see the love in her eyes. "Hey beautiful, like what you see?"

"Yes! However what I am feeling is even better. Wanna go again?"

"I could always go for that but if we don't make something to eat you will be angry Jackie and she's no fun."

"Fine! But you better make it good tonight or no Jackie special for desert."

Eric set out to make a great dinner for Jackie. He always enjoyed Jackie special.


	12. Chapter 12

A month later Kitty was really worried about Steven. He had stopped talking to the padre and was drinking again. Red was close to throwing him out but out of respect for Kitty hadn't.

Pamela Burkhart was back in Point Place. She knew her daughter was somewhere and she knew about the trust fund she would be getting. Pam wanted that money for herself. The Forman house was where her daughter always was with her friends. She would start there.

Red and Kitty had gone out to dinner. Hyde was in the kitchen getting a beer when there was a knock on the sliding glass door. Hyde turned to see Pam Burkhart. He couldn't hide because she had seen him. Damn, now I have to talk. He opened the door and Pam said "Hyde right? Do you know where my daughter is?"

"No I don't. She left here about eight or nine months ago. There are only two people who knows where she is and they won't tell anyone. She does write some and calls every so often."

"Damn! I need to find her and get her to sign these papers."

"I have no idea where she is. Jackie and I aren't on the best of terms right now. I screwed up and pretty much she won't talk to me now."

Pam seeing her chance to have an ally to get what she wanted said "a nice boy like you? Why would she throw you away? I would forgive you for anything."

Hyde wanted to answer but he suddenly had to pee more than ever before. He excused himself and ran to the bathroom. Pam saw some papers on the table and was nosey. She quickly read the papers. Damn this young man was about to be very rich. Maybe I can get him to do what I want. She put them back exactly like she found them. Hyde returned and was still drinking. He was very wasted at this point.

Pam saw Hyde and turned on all her charms. "Steven, how about we go have a little fun tonight! You look like you could use it."

Hyde at this point would agree to anything, he was that wasted. He had heard a pretty girl not named Forman call him Steven and all his feelings for Jackie came rushing forward. He nodded and Pam led him to his car. He was drunk so she decided to drive. Hyde realized something was off on their way to the airport. He bailed out of his own moving car. It hurt like crap but thankfully the booze made it hurt less.

Hyde made it back to the Forman house. He was hurting pretty bad. Kitty saw Steven and rushed to him. Kitty took Steven to the hospital. Steven ended up with a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a concussion.

Red was sitting at home while Kitty took Steven to the hospital. Pam dumped Hyde's car at curb as not to get caught. She slipped away and decided to come back a month later.

Kitty fussed over Steven making sure he took his medicine and rested. Red was beyond pissed at Steven. He was such a dumbass.

Jackie decided to write to Hyde.

Dear Hyde,

Kitty told me what happened to you. I am sorry to hear about WB and Angie. They were good people. I know Kitty and Red will always be there for you. Hyde, I will be your friend. I won't ever be more than that to you again. I have found love and I am happy. Please do what it takes to be happy!

Jackie

Eric read Jackie's letter and decided he should call home and speak to his old friend. Red answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad! Is Hyde around?"

"Hang on"

"Forman?"

"Hey Hyde! How are you man?"

"Hurting like hell. I jumped out of a moving car last night. Not certain who was driving but I busted my arm and ankle up pretty good."

"Damn man! That's rough. I heard about WB and Angie from my mom. Sorry for your loss!"

"Yeah man! I think I am going have to talk to someone about this. I took a dive after the news."

"It never hurts to talk about your problems despite what Red says."

"Haha, yeah man! When will you be home?"

"Well the program is going strong. I don't know for certain yet."

"Ok man! Well I can't wait for you to get home. I need someone other than Fez hang around with."

They ended the call and Jackie brought the mail in.

"Eric we both got a letter from the program."

They read their letters separately. The letters said the program would be ending right after thanksgiving. They would be home by Christmas and getting full credit for their program. Jackie was excited and ready to go home. She loved being here with Eric but she loved him more than Africa and wanted to be back home with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hyde was determined to turn his life around. Kitty drove him to the church, she was confused why he wanted to go to a church. Kitty helped him into the church. The padre saw Steven and quickly made his way over. "Steven, what on earth happened to you?"

"Hey padre, I don't know really how this happened but I had a big setback in my work. My birth father and half-sister were killed in a car wreck. It's been a horrible month. Oh before I get this is my adopted mother Kitty Forman. Mom this is the padre. He is helping me with my anger issues."

The padre and Kitty greeted each other. Kitty slipped away to let them talk.

The padre was impressed with Steven's resolve. He really wanted to spend the as much time as possible fixing his anger issues. The padre suggested a few things he could do to as relaxation techniques. Counting to ten slowly or punching a pillow. Until he healed it would help.

Steven and the Padre agreed to meet daily and talk. Steven felt like the padre understood him. Kitty enjoyed helping Steven however she could. Kitty liked feeling needed and she hadn't had that much lately. Eric and Jackie were out of the country and her other basement babies had scattered. She missed having all them around.

After their trips to the church, Kitty would make Steven go with her to have lunch with Red. Red didn't mind eating with Steven as long as Kitty came. It broke up his day nicely.

Hyde and Kitty got a surprise when they returned from Red's. Samantha, Steven's wife (not really but best way to describe her), was waiting for them. She was about six months pregnant. She didn't want to keep the baby but was giving Steven a chance to claim his child.

Hyde was shocked. Did he want to be a father? Should he try to convince Samantha to help him raise the child?

Kitty was excited that she was going to be a grandma, well somewhat. Steven needed his own place because a basement was no place for a baby and Red would not want a new born in the house. Kitty decided to help him look. She knew what he needed. Samantha could stay with him until the baby came.

Samantha didn't really want to be back in Wisconsin. It was too cold for her and she couldn't strip anymore. Kitty helped Steven find a good three bedroom apartment. Steven and Kitty didn't mention anything about Hyde inheriting WB's money. They wanted her gone as quickly as she could be.

While Steven was still recovering from his injuries. Laurie Forman came back to town. She knew about Hyde's money and wanted to get it. She had ditched her last boyfriend when he lost his job. Hyde was the best all-around of Eric's friends. Kelso was a pretty face but nothing more. How was she going to get in his money? Her mother provided the answer, Steven needed help getting around but Kitty had other things to do than drive him everywhere.

Laurie Forman arrived at Steven's to be greeted by Sam. A very pregnant Sam. Laurie bit her lip and didn't say anything. Hyde greeted her with "Slut!"

"Orphan" was Laurie's reply.

Laurie drove Steven around and treated him nicer than anyone other than Kitty had. Steven looked at Laurie and thought "Eh, I could worse!"

Laurie and Hyde began hanging out other than her driving him around. They started building a friendship. Laurie was surprised at the new Hyde. He was less bitter and generally nicer to everyone. Kitty had taken notice of how her daughter and her adopted son had grown closer. They were getting to be real friends.

After Hyde didn't need Laurie to drive him around anymore they still spent a lot of time together. HE had gotten used to her being there. It was weird that Laurie (the spawn of Satan) had weaseled her way into Hyde's life. Hyde had always thought she was hot but she was too much of a bitch to be worth doing anything. The new Laurie was nicer. They were parked in front of the Forman's house Hyde had picked Laurie up that day and they were getting baby things since Sam was due in a month. Laurie had agreed to move in with Hyde when the baby was born and help him. Hyde decided to try something and kissed Laurie.

Laurie felt like she had been shocked by electricity. She had never gotten a kiss like that before. She kissed Hyde back and said "We need more of this!"

Hyde took it as a sign and took Laurie to Mount Hump. Laurie didn't argue with him at all. They began kissing and groping each other. Hyde tried to take Laurie's clothes off but she smacked his hand and said "Not yet! I want to be romanced Steven."

Hyde smiled. It wasn't a no, he knew they both had changed for the better. He had tried taking her clothes off as a test to see if she had really changed. She had passed. He took her home and promised to call her.

Kitty could see how her daughter had changed. She was definitely less bitchy which kitty liked. Laurie had even asked her to teach her to cook. That had never happened before.

As the months went by Hyde and Laurie had lots of dates and grew closer. Sam was pain in their ass. Whenever Sam saw them together she was needed something. Finally on December 7, 1980 Sam's water broke. Sam delivered a baby girl weighing six pound and 5 ounces. Sam refused to hold the baby and as soon as she could checked out of the hospital having signed her baby over to Hyde. Hyde was holding his baby Katherine Isabell Hyde, when Kitty came in. Kitty was thrilled there was a new baby in the family and that Hyde had nicknamed his daughter Kitty after her grandma. Red was hard to read as usual but loved holding the baby. Red was still uneasy about his baby girl, Laurie, moving in with a man. Kitty had convinced him that Steven needed a woman to help him take care of the baby and Laurie was going to be the nanny while Steven worked.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the chapter posting issues.

Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the months went on Eric and Jackie continued growing closer. They began making plans for their return to the US. They had decided to fly to the New York City. They wanted to see the sights and work their way home. Eric instead on stopping at both Cooperstown and Canton. He wanted to do this for his dad. Red was a huge sports fan and Eric wanted to bring him pictures to see until he could make the trek himself.

The closer it got until they went home the more excited they got and they found a great way to release their excitement. Their students were sad to learn that they were leaving. Eric and Jackie taught them all about thanksgiving. They even made an African version of thanksgiving dinner. The villager all had fun with making the feast. The children spent their week in school making decorations. They were excited to learn about America.

Thanksgiving passed and Eric and Jackie started packing their belongings. They sold anything they weren't taking home. The house and furniture belonged to the program but they decided to throw out the sheets when they left.

On December 15, 1980 Eric and Jackie left their little house for the last time. They sold the old Jeep before they reached the international airport. They boarded their flight to Pairs then to New York.

Jackie had butterflies in her stomach. Eric was ready to be home but was nervous because of Jackie. Sure they had a great relationship but that was without the idiots of the basement.

Jackie kissed Eric and said "Babe, you got nothing to worry about! I am with you and I am yours forever."

"Jackie, I love you more than life itself. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I know Eric and you are the best thing to happen to me." Jackie kissed him again.

The flight to New York was nice and smooth. The happy couple dozed off. Eric and Jackie were woken up but the flight attendant.

The sailed through customs and checked into the Waldorf Astoria. Jackie was beat and went straight to bed. She had been sleeping more lately. Eric decided to slip away and get the one thing he knew he wanted to give Jackie. A diamond engagement ring. He wanted to make Jackie his wife more than anything. He loved her so much.

Jackie faked being sleepy. She knew something was up with her body. She had missed her last two periods and was thinking she was pregnant. She didn't want Eric to feel trapped but she had to know. She went to the closest drug store and bought three test and ran back to her room.

Eric meanwhile was at Tiffany's buy a ½ carat diamond tiffany cut on a platinum ring. It cost him more than he would have wanted to normally pay but Jackie was worth it. He bought a newspaper and looked for a car for sale. He found one he liked and it was a 1968 Camaro SS. He dialed the number. If they were going to make this trip he wanted to go in style. The car was only $1500 less than quarter of what he saved up in Africa. After the ring and the car he still had half his money.

Jackie was pacing in their room waiting for the time to go check. She was worried about Eric's reaction would be. God just when they had it going so great. Why did this always happen to her?

She looked up and saw it was time to find out. Jackie was torn, she wanted to have a family with Eric but just not yet. She looked at the test and all three gave her the same answer.

Eric parked his new car and headed up to their room. Central park was where he was going to ask her. Jackie's face lit up as Eric came in. Eric had this look of determination on his face. Jackie didn't know why he had.

Donna had sworn she had seen Eric twice today. Why was she thinking Eric? Randy had just proposed to her. She was happy and was in her second year at NYU. Maybe she missed Point Place and her dad. They needed to go home for Christmas.

Eric took Jackie to Central Park. She was amazed at the beautiful park. New York was wonderful but Jackie wanted to get home. Eric acted like he had to tie his shoe and Jackie stopped and turned to him. Eric grabbed her hand and said "Jackie, you have made me happier than I have ever been. I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me Jackie?"

Jackie was shocked. She never thought Eric would propose to her. At least not yet. "Yes Eric, I will marry you!"

Jackie pushed Eric on to his back and kissed him. She was completely in love with him. Jetlag began to catch up on the couple as they quickly got back to their hotel. Jackie sat Eric down on the bed and said "Eric honey, I have some news to tell you."

"What is it my gorgeous fiancée!"

Jackie handed him one of the tests and said "You're going to be a daddy!"

Jackie was worried what his reaction was going to be but she shouldn't have been. His face lit up like she had never seen it. He was happier than he could have ever imagined. "Honey! That's AWESOME!"

"Really? You aren't just saying that?"

"No baby. I mean it. I always wanted to be a dad and with you as the mom the babies will be the prettiest nerds ever!"

Jackie had to laugh at Eric. He always knew what to say to her to make her feel better. And he wasn't blowing smoke up her butt like her previous boyfriends. She had learned that he couldn't lie to her. He had an awful poker face when it came to lying to her.

Meanwhile, Donna was even more confused than ever. Now she swore she had seen Eric propose to Jackie in Central Park! She had even heard the names Eric and Jackie. She headed for home to find her fiancée and make plans for going to Wisconsin for Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric and Jackie slept late the next day. Jackie was excited, Eric had promised to take her sightseeing today before they left tomorrow to start their trip home. She wasn't certain how that was happening yet but none the less was looking forward to it. Jackie decided to wake Eric. Eric was awoken by Jackie waking another piece of his body.

Eric kept his eyes close. He was curious how far she would go to wake him. Jackie was undeterred by Eric remaining asleep. Jackie had fully awoken the body part she was working on. She decided it was a waste for it be awake but not used. Jackie mounted Eric and put him inside her. Eric did his best not to respond. Jackie knew by now Eric wasn't asleep. She kissed him and said "open your eyes or this is the last time you get to awoken like this."

Eric opened his eyes and rolled her on to her back. Jackie was loving every minute of what Eric was doing to her. If someone had said that she and Eric would be a couple two years ago then she would have laughed at them. However now, Jackie couldn't imagine her life without Eric. Jackie reached her climax and it was so good she screamed "ERIC GOD!"

Eric had never felt more like a man than that day. Jackie insisted on some sexy shower time. Once they were dressed and out the door, Jackie stayed close to him. She loved the feeling of Eric holding her hand or having his arm around her shoulder. It let her get away with staring at her ring. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

Eric and Jackie went to the Statue of Liberty first. Eric was very much his mother's son with a camera ready to go. He took lots of pictures of Lady Liberty but always made sure Jackie was in the frame. Eric found someone to take his and Jackie's picture. They didn't have many with both of them in the picture and he had decided it was time to change that.

The Empire State building was next. Jackie was amazed by the skyline but was starting to get more homesick than ever. She loved visiting New York City but she was eager to get back to Point Place. Africa hadn't affected her like this because it wasn't as built up and still had the small town feeling. They spent the rest of the day seeing the sites of New York and then Eric told Jackie that he had bought a car and they would be leaving the next day to begin their trip home. One day at Cooperstown, One day at Canton, Ohio with driving it would be five days then they would be back in Point Place. Jackie wanted to tell him no to either of the stops but she knew it was for Red. Eric was trying to get Red on his good side since they hadn't told him they were dating or back in the country. Boy was Kitty in for a shock when she found out her baby was getting married.

Thankfully for both Eric and Jackie, her morning sickness seemed to be a bare minimum or had none at all. Jackie was very thankful for that. Jackie was surprised to see the car Eric had picked. She expected a horrible car but was pleasantly surprised by his choice.

Their drive was peaceful and relaxing since they didn't have a time table per say to anywhere. Jackie didn't want to drive which was ok by Eric since he enjoyed driving. Their little side trips were great. Jackie learned more about Eric's sports fan side. He never showed it but he was a big sports fan. Jackie was enjoying posing for pictures for Eric, she wasn't the same teenage girl she had been when they met but she still enjoyed feeling pretty and having her picture taken.

The morning of the last leg arrived. Jackie and Eric were both nervous. Not about their feelings for each other but how everyone would take them being together. They discussed this at length since the radio kept cutting out. They decided that Hyde and Donna would be angry because well that's what they did best. The Kelso's would take it best because they were happy with each other. Brooke more so than Michael, since Michael had dated Jackie.

Red and Kitty would be shocked that they were getting married. Kitty knew they were dating but did Red know. If he didn't know, they decided Eric would be threatened with a foot in the ass and Jackie would be told she could do better than that dumbass. Jackie knew he was would be wrong.

Fez's reaction would be the best. Fez would be upset that they kept a secret from him. He would mad that he didn't get a chance with Jackie but happy that they found love together. He would want to hear all about Africa and how they got together.

About that time they crossed the Wisconsin border. An hour to Forman's and seeing their friends and family. How had everyone changed? Was everyone still around? They didn't know all of those questions.

Next came the sign welcoming them to Point Place! Home! Now their nerves were starting to get to them. For Eric he had been gone 18 months and Jackie had been gone a year. Their anxiety grew with each turn and each street. The Forman driveway sat in front of them. Eric almost couldn't make the turn. He turned to Jackie and said "Ready?"

All she could was nod. He pulled into the driveway and they saw the Vista Cruiser still sitting there. The hood was up. Red heard a car pull in the driveway and slide out from under the Vista Cruiser. He wanted to keep it running for Eric when he got back. He saw this Camaro pull in the driveway and wonder what dumbass had gotten lost.


	16. Chapter 16

Red grumble as the Camaro's engine shut off. "Hey Dumbass, you picked the wrong driveway!" he bellowed.

Eric got out and said "Nice to see you too Dad!"

"Eric?"

"I'm home dad!"

"Jackie with you?"

"I'm here too Mr. Forman!" Jackie said climbing out. Red came and gave her a hug. "Glad to see Dumbass here got you back safe or I'd have killed him."

"No you wouldn't but thanks for the thought. We better tell Mrs. Forman or we're all dead."

"Right!" Both Forman men said.

Red opened the sliding door and yelled "Kitty!"

She entered the kitchen and said "What do you need Red?"

Eric said "Mom, we're home!"

"MY BABY IS HOME!" Kitty ran out the door pushing Red out of the home. Eric was soon getting the biggest hug his mother had ever given him. Kitty was shrieking and squealing with delight. Her baby boy was back.

Finally she let go of him. Eric said "Mom and Dad, We wanted to tell you something. While in Africa we started dating. We went through New York on the way back and I proposed to Jackie."

Red's mouth fell open. He never thought his son would get a woman like Jackie. He should have sent them there earlier. Kitty started squealing again. She had known they were dating but this just made it better. Kitty had taken Jackie under her wing after her dad had gone to jail and her mom had bailed on her.

Eric wrapped his arm around Jackie and put her left hand on his chest. That was when Red and Kitty show the ring. It was no Cracker Jack ring and Eric had done the right thing. Kitty squealed even more and Red said "let me see that rock?"

Jackie held her hand out for Red to see. Red inspected it and was amazed that his son had grown into being a real man. He looked at Eric and said "You did ok, Son!"

Eric's turn for his mouth to fall open. He wasn't called dumbass but son. Yes finally he was getting some respect. Kitty pulled Jackie into the kitchen to talk wedding stuff because well Kitty knew Jackie needed a mother to guide her on that subject.

Eric watched Jackie go with a smile on his face. Jackie and his mother got along better than he ever could have hoped Donna and his mom would have. Red grabbed Eric's shoulder and said "Alright show me this car you have. Where did you get it?"

"Well I bought it in New York. It was a good deal." Eric then opened the hood and Red was in for his surprise. Instead of 350 V-8 like he was expecting it had 427 cu in V-8. Red was now jealous of Eric. Eric could tell and said "Dad if you help me get the bags out of the trunk then you can take it for a spin. But only 15 minutes or mom will kill us."

"DEAL!"

Eric and Red grabbed the bags and hauled them into the house. Red started to put Jackie's bad in Laurie's room but Eric convinced him to let them share Eric's room. Red wasn't certain about the arrangements but Eric was a man now.

Red handed the keys over to Red as they entered the kitchen and Red looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

Kitty Forman turned to her son and said "I lost your father to another car did I?"

"Only for a few minutes mom. He'll be back with my car!"

"Eric, Jackie was telling me she doesn't want to wait long to be married to you."

"Well mom, we never talked about how fast we would get married but whenever she wants works for me. I got a job lined up with Point Place Elementary School."

"There is something you two aren't telling me now out with it or I will get Red and his foot!"

"Ok Ok mom!" Eric started

Jackie broke in "Mrs. Forman, come next summer you are going to be a grandma!"

"I already am a grandma! Steven has beautiful baby girl." Completely missing what they were trying to say.

"No mom! Jackie is pregnant, I am going to be a dad!"

"I am going to be a REAL GRANDMA! This is why you want to hurry with the wedding?"

"Dumbass you got her pregnant, come over here so I can put my foot up your ass." No one had seen Red come back.

"Dad, no! I didn't know she was pregnant when I proposed. We fell in love and I would have asked her anyway. She makes me happy!"

Jackie had never seen Eric stand up to his father before. Kitty was worried that Red was going to blow his top. Instead Red said "about time you grew a backbone Eric!"

Everyone was shocked at Red's reaction. Red could tell his son loved Jackie and would always protect her.

Jackie was the first to gain the power of speech back. "Now that Eric isn't going to be having his ass kicked. I was thinking New Year's Eve would be the perfect day to get married!"


	17. Chapter 17

Eric and Jackie asked the Formans not to let anyone know they were back just yet. They wanted to get used to being home before announcing their return. They knew it wouldn't be long until it was known they were back but just a day or two would be great. Jackie looked at the mail the Formans had kept for her. She flipped through the mail. Most of it was junk but one caught her eye. It was a letter from her father's lawyer. She opened it and suddenly said "Holy Crap!"

Eric heard Jackie yell and was up the stairs before Red was out of his chair. Jackie soon found Eric sprinting through the door. Jackie was caught up in a hug and was asked "What happened?"

"I was going through all the mail that collected for me. I found this letter from my father's lawyer and I have a trust fund that I can now claim since I am 20. Eric it's a lot of money. We can buy a house and I can open my salon and still have some left over."

"Wow that is good right?"

"Yeah! Now we don't have to worry since I have to go to school to get certified for the salon. I want to go to the lawyer's office tomorrow. I have to watch out for my mother because she'll be coming for money I know."

"I can help with that. We can get you a restraining order against her and serve her when she shows up." Red stated from the doorway having made it up the stairs.

"Thanks Mr. Forman!" Jackie said

"Jackie you might as well start calling me Dad! It won't be too much longer until its official anyway."

Jackie gave Red a big hug and said "you've always been like a dad to me. Hell better than my own!"

"Ok stop with the mushy crap. You can do that with Kitty."

The next day Eric took Jackie first to Red's lawyer to see about the restraining order. Jackie just wanted to be left alone by her mother. The started the paperwork and got a judge to sign the order. Jackie hadn't seen her mother since she was 17 and the judge was shocked she had been abandoned by her mother.

With the restraining order in hand and two police officers with them they went to her father's lawyer's office. The paperwork was simple to file out but the lawyer stepped out for a minute while Jackie was filing it out. She put Eric down as the beneficiary, without him knowing, should anything happen to her.

Jackie was not surprised to see her mother coming up to her outside the office. Pam Burkhart saw her daughter leaving the office and grabbed her arm. "Honey I am so glad you are home. I missed you! We have to catch up."

Jackie pulled away from her mother and Eric got between them. "Mrs. Burkhart, Jackie wants nothing to do with you. We know why you are here. This is a restraining order she took out against you. You must stay at least 300 yards away from her."

Pam was mad as hell now who was this little shit. "Yeah right you little shit. That is my daughter and you mean nothing to a Burkhart girl."

Eric motioned for the police officers and then said "That is where you are wrong Mrs. Burkhart!"

The office escorted Pam away while she was yelling for Jackie. Eric had said more than Jackie could have ever wished for but didn't tell her mother anything. Her heart swelled with even more love for this man. Jackie never asked Eric to do things like she had with her prior boyfriends, he just did them and never complained. Jackie hugged Eric and was thankful for having him in her life.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the Delay in updating! Its been a little crazy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On their way home Jackie decided it was time to start telling people they were back. She had to tell her best friend she was back before anyone else so that meant Michael would know too. Eric didn't argue with Jackie at all because he didn't want to hide but doing it in stages was how Jackie wanted it done so he wouldn't fight her.

Jackie told Kitty her plan and Kitty was excited she got to be part of the surprise. Kitty dialed Brooke's number.

"Hello?" Brooke said

"Hello Brooke, Its Mrs. Forman. I was wondering if you and Michael could come over for lunch tomorrow. I haven't seen Betsy in forever. Please come visit!"

"Alright Mrs. Forman! We will be there at lunch."

Michael Kelso looked at Brooke and asked "What did Mrs. Forman want?"

"For us to come to lunch, she wants to see Betsy. I think she misses Jackie and Eric so we are substitutes for them."

"Oh yeah! Better looking ones too!"

The next day at lunch Jackie and Eric were hiding upstairs in his room waiting for the signal to come down. It would be Red yelling Kettle head. Kitty greeted Brooke, Michael and Betsy in the driveway. Betsy was excited to see Grandma Kitty, she always had sweets.

Red came home for lunch and saw Kelso and yelled "Kettle head what are you doing in my fridge?"

"I'm getting the mayo for the sandwiches. Geez Red!"

Jackie and Eric made it to the door to the kitchen and held hands as they pushed it open.

Brooke saw them first. "OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE BACK!"

Kelso turned to see his best friend back from Africa and Jackie back from where ever she had been. "SWEET YOU'RE BACK! Wait you two are holding hands but you hate each other."

"No so much anymore. Sit down with Brooke and we'll catch you up Michael." Jackie said

Michael hurried to sit next to Brooke. Kitty took Betsy into the other room to play.

Eric and Jackie shared their story with Michael and Brooke. Brooke of course knew Jackie had gone to Africa and was with Eric but not more than that. When they finally finished telling their story Michael Kelso said "well I am happy for you two. Jackie out of all of us Eric is the best and will never hurt you like Hyde and I did."

It was Jackie's turn to be shocked. Kelso wasn't acting stupid anymore, he had changed for the better.

Brooke spoke "Michael I have to tell you I knew where Jackie was. She told me when she first went but I was sworn not to tell under the girl code. Hope you aren't mad. However YOU!" pointing at Jackie

"How dare you get engaged and not call me that day!"

"Sorry Brooke! I do have a question for you though."

"What?"

"Be my maid honor?"

"Damnit Jackie how can I be mad at you when you ask me to do that!"

"Wait, YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Kelso just caught up "how did you know Brooke?"

Brooke grabbed Jackie's hand and lifted it up and showed Michael.

Eric sat quietly taking in his friends' reaction. Kelso got up and made Eric stand up and gave Eric a big hug.

Brooke and Jackie were talking wedding stuff. Kelso made Eric go outside and they started shooting the basketball. As they were playing horse Eric told Kelso how he and Jackie got together. Kelso was losing to Eric when he got distracted by a familiar Black El Camino pulling in the driveway. Eric didn't see the car as he went for the basketball.

Hyde said hello to Kelso and saw Jackie in the kitchen and went straight to her. Hyde grabbed Jackie's arm hard and asked "Where the hell have you been?"

Eric saw Kelso looking into the kitchen then he heard Jackie say "Hyde that hurts dammit!"

Eric raced past Kelso and pulled Hyde's hands off Jackie before he knew what was happening. Hyde found himself flying through the door to the living room.

Hyde landed on the floor next to Red's chair. Red looked down and said "Steven what the hell?"

Hyde was shaking the cobwebs from his head when Eric came into the living room and said "Hyde don't ever touch or yell at my fiancé again!"

"Or what Forman, I will get to kick your ass?" Hyde said standing up and then he saw Forman. Shit when did he get muscles? "Wait you and Jackie? What the hell?"

Jackie joined Eric but was standing behind him. Hyde was looking at her and he wanted answers.

Eric spoke "Yes Jackie and I are together, deal with it."

Hyde was taken by Eric's words. Eric had never stood up to him before.

Red shouted "Ok all you dumbasses hear me because I am only going to say this once! This shit stops now!"

Eric stood unwilling to move. He knew Hyde would go for Jackie but didn't think he would hurt her.


	19. Chapter 19

Eric and Hyde stood staring at each other. Both unwilling to cave in. Red was sick of the staring contest.

"Alright Dumbasses! Stop staring or I will use my foot in each of your asses."

"Whatever!" Hyde blinked first. Eric stayed between Jackie and Hyde.

"Jackie you ok?" Eric asked

"Yes Eric thanks to you!"

Hyde couldn't help but stare at Eric. Admittedly Hyde had moved on with Laurie but he still wanted why Jackie had left to begin with?

Eric turned and faced Hyde, his best friend and brother. "Well, Hyde why the hell were you grabbing and hurting Jackie?"

"I wanted to know where the hell she had been."

"Why didn't you just ask instead of trying to hurt her, dumbass?"

Red felt a little prouder of Eric. He had grown up more than he could have imagined in Africa. Hyde just starred at Eric. He didn't have a good reason.

Jackie had enough of this crap and of Hyde. She said "You want to know where I was Hyde?" That hit Steven Hyde hard, Jackie had always called him Steven. Jackie continued "Every one of you from the basement other than Michael, who was with Brooke treated me like shit. I needed to talk to someone and I couldn't do that to Brooke because she had Betsy. So I called Eric. He invited me to Africa to find myself. I went and I realized out of all of us, he was the best one. He actually cares about each of us more than we ever cared for him in high school. Why else would he invite me of all people over there? I also discovered that unlike you and Michael, sorry Brooke, that his love is unconditional. I fell for Eric the man, not the high school kid. I have to say it was the best thing that ever could have happen to me."

Hyde stood stunned. Jackie had fallen for Eric? Eric? Of all people, those two hated each other, didn't they?

Eric spoke "I never really got know Jackie outside of that summer Kelso and Donna disappeared to California. She is really great and always know how to make me smile. I can't believe I didn't see her earlier."

Hyde knew it was over. He admitted it to himself. "Jackie, I am sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I was just so worried about you. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were?"

"Hyde, I didn't tell you where I was. Outside of Eric, only three people knew where I was. Mr. & Mrs. Forman because, let's face it they are all of our parents. They did more than my parents did raising me. The other person was Brooke, only because she is my best friend and Betsy is my god daughter. Sorry Michael I swore her to secrecy."

"No worries Jackie!" Kelso stated

"I didn't want you or Donna coming after me. I needed to get away from Vileness you were throwing at me. I couldn't take it anymore. You even turned Fez against me, well because Sam was a stripper."

Hyde hung his head, his Zen was crushed. He had to make amends for his actions he wasn't certain how yet but he would.

Jackie was done talking to Hyde now and said "Brooke lets go finish the wedding plans. Mrs. Forman come join us." With that the three ladies left the room.

Red spoke next "Kettlehead get me a beer and you three go somewhere else if you want to talk. Oh and use the front door. Don't upset the girls again or it's a foot in ass for all three of you. Now move!"

Hyde walked out the front door followed by Eric and Kelso once he gave Red his beer. They knew better than push Red too far.


	20. Chapter 20

Things quieted down for Eric and Jackie at least for a few days. Other than Kelso telling Fez and hi getting all mad and refusing to speak to Eric or Jackie. After three days Fez couldn't take it anymore and showed up. He wanted the whole story.

The whole story took about three hours to tell because Eric and Jackie would interrupt each other to include something they thought was important. Fez was amazed at how these two had become a couple. Not just any couple but the best couple in his mind.

Brooke and Kelso came back that weekend. Brooke, Kitty and Jackie went out dress shopping. Eric was changing the oil on his Camaro. Red was sitting by watching because as he put it, "It's my damn garage dumbass and I don't want oil all over the floor." Eric had to laugh, he knew his dad loved him but Red would always hide behind the dumbass line. Eric was under the car and not visible when Red saw Donna pop out of the bushes.

"Hey Red!"

"Hey Donna!" Red replied, while Eric froze. He was hopeful that Jackie would be here when they saw Donna.

"Red, have you heard from Eric lately?"

"Yeah, he came home about a week ago."

"Really? I figured I would have heard from him."

"Well, Donna you two aren't dating. I think he has moved on too!" Eric was smiling under the car. Red was giving Donna a hard time but was it for him or just for fun.

"I know but we were such good friends. Anyway if you see him, ask him to call me?"

"Sure'

Donna left and about five minutes later as Eric crawled out from under the car, the ladies returned from shopping. Eric was made to look in the fridge while Kitty ran the dress inside. When Eric was allowed to stop looking in the fridge he found a smiling Jackie in front of him.

He couldn't help himself and kissed her. The old Jackie would have freaked because Eric hadn't gotten all the grease off his fingers. The new one not so much. When she was released Jackie said "missed me that much?"

"More than ever!"

Jackie smiled even bigger. Red broke the pair up when a cough and said "no mushy crap in here! Don't forget you have a giant redhead who's looking for you."

"Donna?" Jackie asked

"Yup, she's back and stopped by. I was under the car and Red didn't sell me out. Want to go ahead and finish telling our friends?"

"And rub in that lumberjack's face that I got you and I am never letting go!"

Red had to laugh at Jackie's statement. If any of Eric's friends were going to be his daughter in-law than why not the best one.

Eric called over to Donna's house and said he was free if she wanted to stop by. Eric and Jackie were lying on the hood of the vista cruiser when Donna arrived.

"Oh my god! Jackie you're back too?"

"Yes lumberjack!"

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I went to Africa and was with Eric!"

"Eric you never told me you Dillhole!"

"Nope. Jackie would have killed me. Besides you and I weren't on the best of terms then."

"Neither were we Donna!" Jackie added

"I know I am sorry about that. I was a giant Dillhole!"

"No you were a giant BITCH! Sorry but there was no other way to say that Donna!"

"Sorry Jackie!"

"It's in the past now Donna. How's Randy?"

"He's great. He'll get here on Monday. He had to work."

"Cool. Umm Donna, We have to tell you something…" Eric started

Donna had a questioning look on her face.

Jackie finished "Eric and I are together. We are getting married on New Year's Eve!"

Donna fainted! Eric looked over the hood and yelled for his mom. Once his mom gave the word that it was ok to move Donna. Kelso came out and grabbed Donna's feet while Eric grabbed her hands. They dumped her on the couch in living room and went on with their day. Why should they stop because Donna fainted?

Jackie sat down and braided Betsy's hair for her. Brooke was telling Jackie all about Michael's chance at a job back in Point Place. They both wanted out of Chicago, it was expensive and they didn't like it there. Kelso added that now that his two best friends were back, he had even more reason to come back.


	21. Chapter 21

When Donna came to she was lying on the Forman's couch. Kelso was still playing with Betsy. Kitty was checking on her patient. Eric and Jackie were talking to Brooke. Red was reading his newspaper.

Donna sat up and said "What the hell happened?"

"You fainted" the entire room said.

"Jackie, you said something about Eric but I can't remember what it was?" Donna asked

"I am marrying Eric on New Year's Eve!"

Donna sat there thinking she was in Twilight Zone. Jackie and Eric hated each other. "What?! You two hate each other!"

"No, we didn't know each other. I went to Africa after you ditched me for Sam. We became friends and eventually fell in love."

Donna was stunned and couldn't talk. Her mouth was moving but no words came out. Finally she said "You stole him from me, you BITCH!"

Jackie didn't budge an inch and replied "No you lumberjack! He broke up with you before I got to Africa. I tried to convince him to make up to you but he didn't listen. It was six months later we had our first date."

Donna was still angry but she knew Jackie would never cheat because of Kelso having cheated on her so many times. Donna stood up and walked out of the room and went home. Today was a strange day!

Jackie had a huge smile on her face. The lumberjack had blinked. Red was proud of his future daughter in-law. The girl had no fear and would fight for what she wanted.

Brooke was wondering if Jackie and Donna would ever be able to salvage their friendship. Betsy's was still having her tea party with Kelso. She brought Red a cup and he smiled at her and thanked her. The whole room was shocked. For a Kelso she was a smart girl and she must have got that from Brooke he thought.

Kitty and Jackie disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner for the group. Red was concerned about Jackie cooking until Eric said "Dad, how do you think I put this weight on? The girl can cook."

Jackie heard Eric's statement and blushed. Eric always gave her compliments and never put her down. Kitty heard her son as well and asked Jackie about it. Jackie told Kitty that they at first had taken turns cooking but decided Jackie was the better cook so he always helped her prepare the food to cook and then got out of her way. In turn she would help with the dishes. Finally Jackie said "It was all thanks to your cooking lessons, Mom!"

Kitty blushed at the compliment and Jackie calling her mom. Kitty said "Not quite yet but very soon dear. I don't mind you calling me that though. You were my best student at cooking. My other one failed."

Jackie giggled knowing the other was Donna. Kitty and Jackie were chopping up vegetables for salad as the roast was in the oven. Kitty wanted more information out of Jackie about Africa because well Red wasn't big on the mushy stuff. Jackie summoned Brooke to the kitchen so she would only have to say this once.

Jackie told them about how Eric romanced her. From the first time they kissed two months into her being in Africa. Brooke and Kitty let out an AWWW after Jackie told them. Suddenly the sliding glass door flew open.


	22. Chapter 22

All three ladies turned to see Fez coming thru the door. "It is I, Fez!" Fez saw Jackie and shouted "Goddess, you look more beautiful than ever!"

Eric heard Fez and headed for the kitchen.

Jackie said "Thank you Fez."

Eric walked in and directly over to Jackie and spun her around and gave her the same knock your socks off kiss she had first received from him. Jackie had to wrap her arms around his neck not fall to the floor as her knees went completely weak.

Red walked through the door at that moment. "Damnit stop doing that in here! I have to eat here!"

"Sorry Dad!" Jackie tried out "Eric started it."

"Loud one, that's because he isn't a complete dumbass. He just picks the wrong room to do that in. No calling me Dad yet either. It's going to take me time to adjust to that idea."

With that Red left and Fez was standing there with his mouth on the floor. He was pointing at Eric and Jackie and trying to talk. His mouth started moving but no words came out. Brooke decided to be funny and said "What is it boy?"

Jackie had to giggle at that. Eric waited for Fez to speak. "Eric that was the most romantic kiss Fez has ever seen. You did not do that with Donna."

"That's because he was meant for me!" Jackie said with sly grin on her face.

Eric had to laugh at Jackie teasing him. He said "Come on Fez let's take Red a beer and go see Kelso."

Eric and Fez walked back into the living room and Eric handed Red a beer and said "Here Dad!"

"Eric I should have sent you to Africa years ago if I had known you would grow up this much."

Kelso saw the beer and asked where his was. Betsy said "Dad no beer! We are having a tea party!"

Fez ran over and sat down. "I want to have a tea party too!" Fez stated, he could be a little too girl sometimes.

Red looked at Eric who shrugged and sat down to watch the Packers game with his dad. Kitty sent Brooke and Jackie with the food for the table. Eric and Red were both yelling at the TV together. Male bonding Jackie guessed. Finally Jackie summoned the duo to the table.

After a delicious dinner, Eric helped carry the dishes to the kitchen. Red grabbed Eric and said "Son come to the garage with me."

When they reached the garage, Red said "Eric, your mom and I are going to sell the house and get something smaller. We need to downsize. We don't have a big family anymore. Talk to Jackie and if you guys want to buy it, we will work out a deal."

Eric was shocked. He knew his parents were getting older but he never expected them to sell the family home. He already wanted to buy it and renovate it to update it out of late 60s and early 70s.

"I will Dad but I can already pretty much tell you we will buy it. Jackie has most of her best memories here. I know mom would love for another generation to grow up here."

Red nodded and headed back to the house. Eric sat there thinking about raising his family here. The basement was definitely getting a makeover. His thoughts were interrupted by Jackie kissing him. He would never get tired of that. "Hey beautiful!"

"What did your dad want that had you in such deep thought?"

"He and mom are going to down size. They offered to sell us the house and work out a deal as he called it."

"Really? Oh Eric we have to buy this house. It was more my home than my parents' house ever was. The basement is getting done first. I know we had a lot of memories there but so much bad happened there too!"

"Hey breathe a little My Midget!" Eric said "I already was thinking that. Maybe move the laundry upstairs to the second floor. No hauling laundry up two flights of stairs."

"Eric I like the way you think, My Nerd boy!"


	23. Chapter 23

Eric told his dad they would like to buy the house from them. Red made them a deal that they would pay exactly what it took to get Red and Kitty a little ranch house or condo downtown. Red liked the idea of a condo because then he didn't have to worry about maintenance and could have more time for things he wanted to do. Eric promised to let Red use the garage when he wanted so long as Eric wasn't already in there.

Red found the perfect Condo downtown on the first day of looking. It was a little two bedroom place that had a great view of Main Street. No more freezing to watch the Christmas parade for him. He could sit in his chair and be toasty warm. The closing date was quickly set for the first Monday after New Year's. That made it January 5, 1981.

The wedding plans were coming to together for the young couple. Pastor Dave agreed to do the Ceremony for a piece of wedding cake. They could use the church since Eric was a member. Jackie found a reception hall at the old Point Place Elementary School. It had been renovated and made into a meeting venue. They rented the old auditorium so there could be dancing. Kelso would be best man and the only groom's man since Jackie was only having Brooke as her maid of honor. Donna was not being invited since she was still being a bitch. Red agreed to give Jackie away as long as she was certain she wanted to marry his dumbass son. Jackie always laughed when Red called Eric a dumbass now. It went from being an insult to being a term of endearment.

Three days before the wedding and with Red and Kitty packing up to move to their new condo. Eric had told them they didn't have to be packed right away but Red insisted or as he put it Kitty would never leave. Aunt Paula arrived, Kitty was thrilled her sister was there. Aunt Paula brought a big present for Jackie and Eric. She had heard through Kitty, that not only was her nephew getting married but expecting his first child. Aunt Paula liked to spoil her niece and nephew whenever she could. So she bought Eric and Jackie a brand new nursery set of furniture. Jackie was floored by the gift and gave Aunt Paula the biggest hug.

Eric was more than ready to be married to Jackie. He pretty much already consider himself married except for the paperwork. Jackie was even more excited than Eric since she really had no family. Red and Kitty had always treated her like one of their own anyway.

Donna had been avoiding Eric and Jackie like they had the plague. Randy had noticed it when he first arrived. He wasn't certain what had happen but something massive had. Randy would catch Donna looking out the windows of her dad's house at the Forman's. Finally he got sick of her games and said "Donna, tell me what the hell went on before I got back here."

"Nothing!" Donna replied

"Bullshit! You have been depressed and staring at the Forman's house. What happened or I will walk next door and ask them?"

"Randy, it's complicated and I embarrassed myself. I will get over this once we get back to New York and I am not coming back here."

"Donna these are your oldest friends, how many embarrassing things have you done with them? They will forgive you."

"Dammit Randy! I made a fool of myself after Jackie told me she was marrying Eric. I accused her of stealing Eric even though I am with you. Happy now!"

Randy knew getting her mad at him would give him the truth. "Donna, it must have been a shock to hear because from what I was told they weren't the best of friends. We're together now so don't worry about them. We can head back tomorrow if you want?"

"No I have to face them again before I leave. I am no chicken. Come with me?"

"You want me to go over to your ex-fiancée's house with you to face him and his new fiancée?"

"YES!"

"That's weird but ok."

Jackie was taking the trash out when Donna and Randy popped out of the bushes.

Randy said "Hey Jackie!"

"Hi Randy."

Donna starred at Jackie and Jackie didn't budge an inch. Eric saw Donna and some guy he didn't know and wandered out the sliding door.

Jackie said "Donna what do you want now? To insult me again? To accuse me stealing Eric again?"

Eric waited for the reaction, he knew he could get to Jackie before Donna did anything.

"No Jackie! I am sorry for that. It's very weird that you two are together. I had been seeing things in New York before I came home. I swear I saw Eric leaving Tiffany's and then getting off the subway. I also swear I heard him propose to you in Central Park."

"That's because you must have Donna. We came home through New York." Eric said

Donna and Randy looked at him. Eric walked over to Jackie. Jackie continued "He got my ring at Tiffany's knowing how much something that would mean to a girl like me."

Donna was getting angry again. She had to push her anger down. Why was Jackie being with Eric making her angry?

Randy said "You must be Eric, I heard a lot about you."

"You must be Randy and I heard a lot about you too."

"You came home through New York?"

"Yes! It was cheaper to fly in there and drive back."

"So I wasn't seeing things? You were really there?"

"I guess so. We never saw you so I can't say for certain."

Donna finally calmed down. She hadn't been seeing things. She thought she had been losing her mind so that was part of her problem. Eric and Randy getting along too helped.

Jackie spoke "Randy you are welcome to come to our wedding. It's on New Year's Eve."

Donna's anger was coming back now. "What about me?"

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"You are a bitch and said I stole Eric from you and that was not true. You owe me an apology."

Eric and Randy were holding their breath. Donna huffed and spun around and left.

Randy chased after her. Eric turned to Jackie and said "Well then?"

Jackie hugged Eric and said "No apology no wedding for her!"


	24. Chapter 24

The day of the wedding and Donna still hadn't apologized. Kelso and Fez were ordered to keep her out of the ceremony. Eric was nervous and worried. The ceremony began and once Jackie started walking down the aisle. Jackie wanted no interruptions from a certain red head. Eric met his dad and said "I got it from here dad."

Eric and Jackie exchanged vows and rings. Pastor Dave had a big smile on his face when he said "It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Eric Forman!"

Jackie had the biggest smile on her face. She had found and married her soulmate. They arrived at the reception and the party started. Eric agreed not to drink since Jackie couldn't. He wanted a happy wife, as the old saying goes happy wife mean happy life! Fez was jamming out the tunes on the boom box. Eric and Jackie got their first dance in but during the father and bride dance, Donna arrived.

Jackie continued to dance with Red but watched Donna carefully. Donna grabbed Eric's arm and spun him around. "You married her?"

"Yes Donna! I love Jackie and she is my soulmate. Where's Randy?"

"At home."

"Maybe you should leave."

"Throwing me out after everything we have been through?"

"Not yet, but I am giving you the choice to leave on your own. Jackie doesn't want you here and neither do I."

"What?"

"Donna, we broke up. I am married to Jackie. Go back to Randy!"

With that Eric walked off to find his mom. It was time for the Groom and mom dance.

Donna was not going to let him get away with that. She started stomping after him. Jackie intercepted Donna. "Leave now Donna!"

"I am not done talking to Eric!"

"YES YOU ARE! He is my husband, get lost!" Donna tried to push past Jackie. Jackie didn't budge and Donna was getting madder by the second. "Don't make me hit you!" Donna stated

She stated it a little late as Jackie connected with a left right combination. Jackie knocked the tall red head out in two punches. Kelso saw it and said "Awesome!"

Jackie saw Kelso and said "Call Randy and get that out of here!"

Eric reached Jackie seconds later. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. We may need another restraining order." Pointing at Donna's body on the floor.

Eric kissed and said "you are one fierce woman and I love you!"

"Good cause your ass belongs to me now Forman!"

"Sounds good to me Mrs. Forman!"

Eric and Jackie left the party after the cake was cut. They were going to a cabin in the woods for a few days.

Donna woke in her dad's house on the couch. "Where the hell am I?"

"At your dad's!"

"Randy? How did I get here?"

"Kelso called me. You had to go huh?"

"I needed to talk to him. He wouldn't talk to me."

"Donna, you have to pick, your obsession with Eric or me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I heard what you did. You threatened to hit a pregnant woman today."

"No I threatened a bitchy midget."

"It's the same person. Pick now." Randy place the ring box on the table and stood up and left the room.

Donna didn't know what to do. She and Randy had talked of getting married but damn it Eric wouldn't talk to me.

Donna thought hard for five minutes and slipped the ring on her finger. She went and found Randy. They left the next day.

Eric and Jackie returned home and were told the big red was gone. They saw the for sale sign in the yard. Bob had told Eric's parents he was moving to Florida since he kept having to travel there for business, it just made since.

The Kelso's made an offer on the house and Bob accepted. Now instead of having the ghost of Donna living next door, Eric and Jackie were going to have their best friends.


	25. Chapter 25

Hyde and Laurie moved to WB's estate in Milwaukee. Hyde didn't completely trust Laurie yet but she was great with the baby. He needed to be in Milwaukee to run the business or least be the head of the company. It's what WB wanted him to do. With Hyde had moved the group really saw him. He became what he always hated a suit or the man.

The old Burkhart estate had fallen into disrepair since no one wanted it. The city council decided to pay the bank for it and turn it into a park. For Jackie it was a fitting end to that loveless house that meant nothing to her now. She had everything she needed in Eric and the baby she was growing. She had great friends in Brooke and Michael. Fez wasn't bad but he was Fez.

Jackie used the money her father had left in the trust fund to make the house the way she wanted quickly. Nothing against Kitty but Jackie had her own style. Eric never argued over it. He actually liked Jackie's style. Jackie had the back of the house extended and connected to the garage with a second floor added to the garage. That gave Eric and Jackie a true master suite and four bedrooms which she had decided would be filling those bedrooms with children. While yes they did make the house bigger but it was still a house built on love. It took a few months for the house to get finished. Finally everything was done and Jackie was satisfied with the quality of work. She and Eric had been staying in old den which was going to be Eric's office.

While the construction was going on Kitty made a huge fuss over Jackie, who kept getting bigger, and Red making sure the dumbass construction workers were actually working. He wanted to make sure they didn't mess with his daughter in-law. Red was fond of the loud one and glad she was now a Forman.

Jackie loved that Kitty and Red fussed over her like Kitty used to do to Eric. She knew it was all out of love but sometimes they could be a bit much. Eric had tried to tell his mom not to arrive until 8:30am but nothing he said would keep his mom from being there at 7:30am with breakfast. Eric did have to admit having his parents with Jackie during the day made him less nervous.

Eric loved teaching. His students loved his teaching style. He rewarded them if they accomplished the goals he set up for the week. The students almost always reached those goals.


End file.
